Testing them Out: Seireitou vs Kyashi, Ryuka and Evan
A Good Fight, or Not? "Wha..." Ryuka stared in disbelief. "You can't be serious!" Kyashi also looked at Seireitou incredulously. "I want to test you 3's abilities to see if you've been taught well" said seireitou Kyashi frowned. "In case you haven't noticed..." She pointed out, doubling over a tiny amount. "We're all worn out, and out of chakra!.... Aside from Evan, of course...." "Way ahead of you" said seireitou as he used Rejection of Fate to restore all 3's chakra and stamina back to normal as well as heal all their wounds. "How about now?" "....If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were a god." Ryuka muttered, slowly standing up. "Well....at least this will show my training up until this point." He activated his Sharingan. Kyashi frowned, her hands glowing with lightning chakra. "No demon wolf this time." She announced, preparing herself. "I resent that..." snapped an irritated Kyosuke. "Well, you may make the first move" said seireitou Ryuka looked on as his shadow clone poofed behind Seireitou and sliced the back of his neck witha kunai. "The first move....can be usually the deadliest." He silently commented. Seireitou's eyes were closed as the kunai was knocked away and the clone poofed, "Was that our best move?" "Not really." Ryuka replied, executing the hand signs Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Multiple fire balls erupted from his mouth and shot toward Seireitou. Seireitou knocked away every fireball with zero effort, "Is this Ryun's student's power? Is that really all you possess?" No sooner had Seireitou finished saying that had Kyashi appeared behind him, concentrating chakra into her fist and slammed it into his back, knocking him away towards Ryuka. "This guy's strong. Ryuka, reacting quickly, bent down and axe-kicked Seireitou came close, sending him up into the air. Jumping up, and concentrating a bit of his own chakra into his feet, he appeared above Seireitou, kicking him in the chest rapidly, before sending him to the ground below. "This guy's somethin' else..." He thought, landing on his two feet. "Ryun must've had a difficult time fighting him." "Please stop playing around." Ryuka said calmly. "I wanna see what you can do." Seireitou got up, with no damage but wiped off some dirt on his shirt. "Oh yeah, Kyashi, i was wondering, if you knew that im the reincarnation of Kuruk Uchiha" said seireitou smiling The Fight Truly Begins Kyashi raised an eyebrow. "Wha--" Then she began to grab her head in pain. A demonic chakra cloak began seeping out of her body, and three tails formed behind her. "I...didn't ask you to come out!" She snapped. "Kuruk, eh?" Kyosuke snarled. "He'll die right here!" Ryuka stared at Kyashi in disbelief, then at Seireitou. "What did you--" He started to say, but didn't get to finish, as a newly transformed Kyashi appeared with sudden speed in front of Seireitou, bringing her hand down across his face and slamming him away with inhuman force, knocking him deep into the forest. Her eyes glittered with rage as she landed back on her two feet. "A jinchuureki eh, this should be fun" said seireitou getting out of the wreckage. He drew KyuubiTaishou. "Bring it, Kyosuke" Ryuka could only watch in horror, as Kyashi smirked. "You got lucky last time, Kuruk." She said, but in Kyosuke's voice. "Now I'm going to rip out YOUR soul!" With that, she thrust a chakra hand at Seireitou. He blocked it with KyuubiTaishou, "Hmm, if you have a vendeta with Kuruk, then fight him, not me" said seireitou as a blinding light flashed and seireitou had become Kuruk Uchiha. "Good enough for me." Kyashi, or Kyosuke rather, then moved his arm. The chakra that was sliced up surrounded Kuruk and trapped him. "...whoever you are, Kyosuke, you're not getting all of the fun!" Ryuka muttered to himself, executing another set of hand signs. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" The flames swept and made direct contact with Seireitou....or Kuruk, burning him. A large blast broke the barrier around him, "This time Kyosuke, you will lose" said Kuruk as 3 large volcanos rose from the ground behind him. "Fire Art: Volcanic Lightning" said Kuruk as the volcanos began to erupt behind him, 3 large pillars of lava burst out. Kyosuke tilted his head up to the sky and let loose a loud roar. "RRAAAAAAAAGHH!" A destructive soundwave appeared, forcing Ryuka to cover his ears. "Damn, that's loud!" He thought. The powerful soundwave hit the rising volcanoes, causing them to crack up and break down, and pushing the lava geysers away from them safely. Kuruk used earthbending and trapped Ryuka in a prison of earth. "Im sorry, but you may not get involved in this fight" said Kuruk as he drew a large Tsunami from the water about 100 miles away, a tsunami over 10,000 miles high and sent it to crash to Kyosuke. Ryuka's eyes widened, before he folded his arms and sat on the ground, pouting. "Hmph." He muttered. Kyosuke sneered, turning to the wall. "Is that the best you can do?" Taking another breath, he let out another fierce roar that dissipated the incoming tsunami into nothing but heavy rain. Not wanting to give Kuruk another chance, he slammed his hands into the ground. Underneath Kuruk, the ground began to erupt, and two large chakra hands came out, intending to snatch Kuruk into their grip. Kuruk destroyed his grip and then, the water turned to ice, stricking Kyosuke from every possible angle with sharpened ice as strong as Zanpakuto. The beast screamed as Kuruk awakened his Kagirinaigan and shot several fireballs with his kicks and punches as the damaged Kyosuke. Kyosuke merely stared in anger, reeling back as he shook off the needles. His wounds healed. "Nnnngh...that....h-hurt..." Kyashi gasped, as she had switched places with Kyosuke inside of her consciousness. "Hmph. You're in good hands, human." Kyosuke replied. "Hmm, so that human girl is under control of Kyosuke, still up to your old tricks, eh Kyosuke?" thought Kuruk as he sent a tunnel of flames at Kyosuke and then whirled his arms around, generating natural lightning and shot it at Kyosuke with devastating force. In the confusion, Kuruk aproached Kyosuke and put his left thumb on Kyosuke's forhead and another thumb on Kyosuke's chest. The two began to glow as the Spirit Bending process began... Kyosuke merely growled, as he felt his spirit bend ever so slowly. "Sorry, but you're not touching me there." He replied, thrusting his arms out. He released a massive amount of demonic chakra, knocking Kuruk away. A Devastating Battle: Kuruk vs Kyosuke Kuruk laughed, "Look behind you, idiot" said Kuruk as he vanished, he was meerly a clone,a and the real Kuruk was right behind Kyosuke, almost done with his spiritbending process. "Nnnnngghhh...." Kyosuke ground out, emitting another release of demonic chakra form his body. It forced Kuruk back once again, this time reversing Kuruk's Spirit Bending effects. A bright light shone as he did so, blinding everyone in the area for a moment, which was enough time to give himself a fourth tail.... Ean Eromalc was in a tree when he saw the flash, recording the events in front of him with his awesome looking mask. Whoa, I've never actualy seen the bending process with my own eyes before, this is interesting. Hope this doesn't turn epic... he thought. Kuruk smiled as his eyes glew, signifying he was in the Ragnarok State. He created a air dome around himself as water and fire started to surround him. Very large mountains were compressed down to small rocks and surounded Kuruk. He charged in to attack with several world shaking air blasts. Guess I spoke too soon... thought Ean from his hiding spot. Kyosuke blocked most of the attacks with his arms, and whatever wasn't blocked was protected by his now solid chakra shield. He countered with his own punch across Kuruk's face. A familiar figure stared down from a sturdy tree branch, looking on as the two fought. "The power of a tailed beast vs a power of a Sannin-like individual....interesting..." Kuruk flew in, throwing a powerful air blast at Kysuke which exploded and then, Kuruk garbbed Kyosuke and threw him at a mountain. Kuruk used the mountain and sent Kyosuke at the ground, making a large crater. As Kyosuke gets up, he is hit by Kuruk's barrier and thrown away as Kuruk then uses a water whip and wraps it around Kyosuke, and throws him hard at the ground. Kuruk flew in, "This time, im ending it!" spoke Kuruk with the voices of all the Vessel of Ragnaroks. A combination of all 4 elements gathered to form a piercer of some sort and aims to kill Kyosuke. At that moment, Kuruk returns to normal and Seireitou reappears. The peircer is destroyed and Kyosuke is splashed with some water. Seireitou comes to the ground, "No, im not going to end it like this, im not killing her" thought Seireitou Kyosuke slammed to the ground, instantly getting back up. "You can't hurt me, weakling. Prepare to d--" Suddenly, his white eyes widened, and he doubled over in pain. "Aaaghh....Let go of me....!" He shouted, his voice sounding a bit frustrated. "Give me back my body, damn it!" Kyashi snarled back. "He's going to kill us both!" But Kyosuke managed to push her back again, glaring at the returned Seireitou. "Kuruk or not, I'm ending this now." Releasing a massive amount of chakra from his body in the form of small chakra balls, he melded them together as one. Aiming the chakra ball at Seireitou, he fired it at incredible force. The result was a huge explosion, generating a mile's worth of destruction in a blaze of white light. Kyosuke sneered. "You lose." Seireitou appeared right above Kyosuke, "Work on your aim!" he said as he delived a chidori straight to th head, awaking a Chakras and allowing Kyashi to return. Seireitou landed on her, "Heh, i win" then he noticed his hand on her breast and comcily got up and grabbed his hand, "Uh, sorry, i didnt mean that!" SLAP! Kyashi twitched, as she retracted her hand, revealing a red hand mark on Seireitou's face. "Perv." She muttered, dusting herself off. She swore she heard, back in the depths of her mind, Kyosuke had uttered the words, "I keel you!....", but decided to ignore them. Exhausted by the wear and tear on her body, she fell to her knees. "Crap..." She muttered. "HEY!" Ryuka screamed from within the earth prison. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! I'M GETTING BORED!" Seireitou was blushing and looking away, "You uh, all right?" he ask Kyashi "....Somewhat." Kyashi grumbled, slightly blushing as well. Hearing Ryuka's shout, she turned towards the earth cage he was currently in. "Uh....Ryuka?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip, a curious look on her face. "Oh yeah, forgot about him" said Seireitou as he stomped the ground and the earth dome shattered, "Sorry Ryuka" A vein popped in Ryuka's head. "If you didn't have the power to cream me, I'd beat the cr--" He snapped, but abruptly stopped when he turned towards the area where the battle took place, and his heart almost caught in his throat. "Y-you....did....this?...." He stammered, both shocked and amazed. "Well it wouldnt be worse if i didnt unlock one of Kyashi's chakras and be able to give Kyashi slightly more control, enough to stop Kyosuke" said seireitou still blushing very faintly. Ryuka remembered his own words from the beginning of their fight: "Please stop playing around. I wanna see what you can do." A bead of sweat rolled down from his head. "...If he actually got serious....I would've been dead by now!" Then his shock turned into a look of frustration. "That only tells me...I'm too weak...Damn it all...." His fist smacked unconsciously into a tree. Jakes attack body appeared, What is going on here? He thought to himself and sat down to watch the rest of the fight Seireitou grabbed Ryuka's shoulder, "Hey, dont be so hard on yourself, maybe one day, i can fight you guys while im being serious, this time wasnt it i guess" he said looking down as a thought came to mind. Ryuka dropped his hand to his side. "Yeah....I guess so." He muttered, not noticing Seireitou's thoughtful look. Kyashi, however, did. "Seireitou?" She asked, wondering what could he be possibly thinking. Seireitou's Idea "Ryuka and Kyashi, how would you two like to come with me on an adventure, a training adventure?" asked seireitou picking his head up. Kyashi's eyes widened. "Wha...Really?" She asked, eyes widened. Ryuka turned to look at Seireitou, frustration dissipating. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, a bit suspicious. Jake looked at Seireitou Training adventure? What is he planning? Jake stould up and got ready to leave he had seen enough. Evan walks up "Sorry I only watched, I didn't feel like fighting -_- "You know, travel around the world, different continents and train along the way, you know, the works!" said seireitou smiling. Ryuka suddenly found the urge to jump and yell like a drunk idiot, but he restrained it well. "....Well....since you seem like a very experienced person to train under....I'll accept." He replied. "I'll accept, too!" Kyashi replied, putting on a determined face. "Maybe this way, I'll finally have what it takes to defeat Sachi..." "Alright then, and im sure Evan wants to as well, right?" asked Seireitou to Evan "Alright" "Its alright, we can just merge your training togteher in our adventure, taht okay?" asked seireitou "that sounds great" Evan perked up This is a good chance to get tracers in those two, most preferably the wolf one... thought Ean as he threw ice-kunai with small pouches tied on the ends at the ground at the feet of the group. The pouches exploded and drew up a large cloud of dust, making it hard to see. As the smoke clears Ean looks to see Evan holding his arm "what are you doing?" "Ean, why were you trying to trace us?" asked seireitou holding out everyone's tracers that ean tried to put on them. "Wha?!" Ryuka and Kyashi held a comically confused look on their face. "You heard him. Answer the question" Evan starts to bend his arm back a little Jake noticed the comotion as he was leaving and came next to Evan, "Ok who is this dude and why is he messing with you Evan?" jake had an upset look on his face. "Thsi guy over here tried to put tracers on us to keep tabs on us with these" said seireitou as he crushes the tracers in his hands, breaking them. Sachi, watching from all of this and still hidden on a tree branch above, raised an eyebrow. "Did he anticipate that? If not, he has awfully quick reflexes...." Jake looked at Ean with hatred, "Why would you want to do such a thing to my friends?" He asked calmly He lookd at Evan who had the situation under control, "You are lucky he is holding you" Jake remarked "The tracers aren't dangerous, and those were the packages. The tracers are in everybody here, save for myslef, in which case they're on my skin, on my tattoo specifically. Jake, you have them too, so don't give me that look. The tags aren't dangerous either, so no need to fret. My job is done, seeing as I've recorded the fight and got tracers in the two new ones, so I'll be off," said Ean as he slid his arm out of Evan's grip and patted Jake on the shoulder. He jumped down and called up his megabike, got on, and rode away whith a thunderous roar from his engine. Seireitou ignored Ean and faced Kyashi, Ryuka and Evan. "Guys, go get packed up and ill meet you on the outskirts of Konohagakure tomorrow bright and early, alright!" said seireiotu "So, my little sister's off to train under Seireitou?" Sachi thought, grinning. "Now I'm really wanting to see how strong you're gonna be..." With that, she got up and headed off through the forest. Setting Out Ryuka had the backpack on his back, waiting for Seireitou, Evan and Kyashi. He sighed. "I'm always the early bird..." Jake came up from behind Ryuka, "Hey Ryuka" He said smiling, "I came to see all you guys off and I brought stuff for you" He said waiting also for the others to show up. They waited for 4 more hours then seireitou appeared, "Hey guys!" said seireitou flashing in Ryuka raised an eyebrow at Jake, as Kyashi followed shortly behind Seireitou. "I didn't know you were coming." He commented. Jake looked at Seireitou and laughed, "Man you are late and it looks like your other students have already picked up your Habbits" He laughed harder then looked at Ryuka, "Well sure Ryuka I know we arent good friends and stuff yet but When you get back from your training with Evan I want to fight you....Speaking of the Devil where is Evan?" "Ok, everyone ready?" seireitou asked the group and Jake apparently "All ready!" Kyashi replied, nodding enthusiastically. Ryuka merely nodded. "Ready" Evan said walking up behind Jake, scaring the crap out of him Jake recovered from the heart attack Evan Gave him. "Well If you guys are leaving now I better give you what I brought and get out of here" He summoned his Healer body and she handed them Chakra recoveries and some basic healing eqiupment, "I know it isnt much but it is a gesture of friendship from me" He remarked happily. "Jake, you sure you dont wanna come?" asked seireitou Jake looked at Seireitou and sighed,"Ah what the heck, You guys could need my help." He said walking in Seireitous direction "Alright, let's go!" said seireitou as he walked off